The present invention is a new and distinct variety of evergreen azalea of the genus Rhododendron. This new azalea, hereinafter referred to as ‘MNIHAR023’, originated from a planned cross hybridization in a controlled environment in Lawrenceville, Ga. in 2004. The parental records of ‘MNIHAR023’ are unavailable. The present invention has a blooming period of late April thru mid May and sporadically starting in October continuing until frost. ‘MNIHAR023’ has a compact, dense, broadly globose growth habit, and cold hardiness.
The new plant was first propagated via semi-hardwood cuttings in 2006 in Dearing, Ga. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by semi-hardwood cuttings in Dearing, Ga. for over 4 years and five generations. ‘MNIHAR023’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via semi-hardwood cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘MNIHAR023’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.